


Riot

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Riot

Mob mentality is not second nature,   
It’s instinct.

We inaugurate ourselves into civilisation,   
Aspiring after intelligence,   
Wealth and pleasure,   
A hysterical amalgamation of human devised concepts and goals that mean nothing.

Humans are no better than the creatures we observe in captivity,   
Both the observer and the observed are behind bars if we consider all perspective. 

We grew up with the establishment instigated beliefs that we are in danger;   
Brainwashed to fear disease and conflict.

We grew up believing that we are of a perfect race,   
Devised to succeed and conquer.   
But again,  
That was just another facade. 

The world ended because of you and me. 

A sickness exists in the mind of every human,   
There is no cause and there is no cure. 

We are utterly insatiable and when we have the opportunity,  
We are fatally malicious. 

And there’s just something about fire,   
About death,   
The beauty of complete darkness.

The freedom,   
The power,   
The opportunity.


End file.
